Ash Release (SCB)
is a combined that is created by melding , , and release . As Yuzume Sugiki is the only known practitioner of the Ash Release, it is assumed that the user must also first be able to use the as a basis for the kekkei tōta. Ash Release grants its user the ability to generate large quantities of that can then be used for multiple effects. The applications of this release are quite versatile, which stands in contrast to the kekkei tōta. For example, the ash can be used to create and manipulate constructs, create explosions, or cover an entire area in a dense cloud of particulate matter to suffocate opponents. However, the release’s most formidable aspect is its ability to disintegrate all physical matter it comes into contact with into ash. General Characteristics All kekkei tōta are both marvelous and terrifying to behold, and the Ash Release is no exception. Ash is the residual powder that remains after the combustion of wood or other organic material, and it is assumed that to generate such large quantities of it for the release combustive chakra is driven into the plants and ground near the user, which rapidly burns away all surrounding material. From there the ash will spread, reacting with chakra and alike to reduce reduce everything into a smoldering powder. Living entities are not the only things consumed, however, as the ash is strong enough to obliterate stone. When this occurs the ash takes on sulfuric properties, resembling in its chemical composition. It can become highly acidic or corrosive, and the silicate particles from pulverized rock have been known to shred the lungs of those hapless enough to inhale it. Animals seem to instinctively sense this inherent danger, and will try and escape from the rapidly spreading gray cloud as it rolls across the landscape, a fearsome sight to behold. Although the exact genetic nature of the kekkei tōta is not known as Yuzume is the first and only practitioner of the release, it is assumed that she is only able to use it because of the unique inherited from her grandmother that affected and was in turn affected by her Wood Release DNA. This does not, however, account for Yuzume’s father, Yasuo, who should have also inherited the ability. The explanation may lie in the fact that, while Yuzume developed an affinity for the Fire Release, Yasuo never showed any inclination towards it; and fire is a necessary component of the kekkei tōta. Usage The Ash Release is a powerful kekkei tōta with dozens of applications. Its versatility is limited only to the user’s imagination, making the release particularly intimidating. By releasing a cloud of ash or by infusing ash into the ground the user is able to incinerate an entire area. The ash will smolder and rapidly disintegrate any matter it comes into contact with, withering trees and crumbling structures within the span of a few moments. The effect is universal and indiscriminate, obliterating friend and foe alike, and only beings of significant energy reserves are capable of withstanding it. The ash will react with the chakra of a shinobi, turning acidic and slowly burning their lungs and eating at their chakra levels. The user themself, however, remains unaffected as their body is altered to accommodate the release, turning to ash itself. Unlike the ambient ash of the release, the ash composing their body is not gray or felsic, instead it is much darker and concentrated. This allows the user to completely regenerate their form, even after suffering attacks that should have been fatal. The most intimidating aspect of the release, however, is that by making direct contact with a target the highly concentrated ash contained within the user’s body is transferred to the other individual, where it begins to spread and turn them into ash. The ash can also be ignited from a distance, meaning it can be used as a landmine or bomb to devastating effect, although its explosivity often depends on how much chakra has been infused into it. The Ash Release is also notably strong against Fire Release techniques, not because its nature allows it to resist but because the ash simply smothers the techniques, choking out the flames and swallowing the heat into its own embers. Notes *While their names may be similar, Ash Release is not related to the Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning jutsu, although a similar, and in fact more effective, technique can be easily created using Ash Release. Category:Kekkei Tōta